Trusting With the Heart
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Bakura x Ryou] In the midst of war Ryou met Bakura and tended to his wounds. Ryou learns more about him & finds himself in love. Not only is it improper but he learns that Bakura is really their enemy. Now it's really unacceptable.


**TRUSTING WITH THE HEART**  
_By Starflower Sakura   
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh is not own by me by any reasons at all. If it did, do you really think I'll separate the yami/hikaris?   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Right now, I'm a complete Bakura/Ryou obsessed fan. Also Marik/Malik but I still like Bakura/Ryou (maybe it's because I see more of their fics then MM.) I still like Yami/Yugi and all, but... I'm still in love with Bakura/Ryou pairings right now. I've been thinking of doing this fic for a while but I didn't have a title nor did I have every planned out, not that I do now but I really want to start it. Just so know, why I might not update this fic often for it's going to be because of writer block. If you want to help me then give some suggestion, any suggestion! _   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**TRUSTING WITH THE HEART  
CHAPTER 1 - A WOUNDED STRANGER**   
  
Watching worriedly into the distance, Ryou paced back and forth across the garden. He ignored the concerned looks of his mother as he continued to fret. Servants tried to tempt him inside with all the things he has ever liked. It was freezing cold for it was in the middle of winter, but yet Ryou still didn't seem to notice as the things swirling vividly in his mind stopped him from noticing anything else.   
  
"Ryou, please come in before you catch a cold," Ryou's soft-spoken mother gently commanded.   
  
Ryou turned up to look at his mother, melancholy eyes stared up at her warm brown ones. Her heart ached for her child, but she knew that she can do nothing about it. He was blaming himself for not being able to help his father when he was in need of help. Now all he does is worry about his father's health and life.   
  
_How could I have neglected my duties as prince?_ Ryou thought to himself. _If I didn't, I could've been by Father's side right now, fighting off the intruders and doing the duties of a son._   
  
He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to feel. Too many questions were floating around him that he didn't even know what was what. Questions like if his father would come back alive from the war and if they would actually win the war or not. His mother, who had all the belief in her husband that he would win and come back safely, watched painfully as she could tell that he was mentally blaming himself.   
  
"Mother, could I take a walk? Outside the palace, I mean."   
  
She studied her son's expression. She nodded and received a small, grateful smile in return. Instantly, Ryou headed towards the palace gates and into the city. Although it was the midst of winter, and there was a war going on, there were still a lot of people outside. People who recognized him as the prince, walked to the side to let him pass. Ryou didn't notice any of this. His thoughts were solely on the war and how he isn't able to help out his father nor his kingdom in their time of need.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He had managed to get out of the city and into the countryside. The snow was pure and fresh. The only footprints seen on the snow was his own. Everybody was warm and cozy in their houses, but he couldn't seem to find comfort in his. Too many remembrance of his father and the war that was taking place right that minute.   
  
"I don't even know _why_ this stupid war started!" Ryou shouted, trying to relieve some of the stress that has been building up.   
  
The Tsuchi kingdom and the Kori kingdom have been at war for almost a year, but the feeling of the beginning of a war has started long before that. His kingdom, Tsuchi, has done nothing to offend the people of Kori or none that he knew of. Their kingdom wasn't the biggest and Ryou knew for a fact that there were kingdoms out there that was closer to the Kori territory, and the kingdoms were bigger and easier to capture. It couldn't be for land then. Ryou was practically tearing at his hair, trying to figure out just what started the war.   
  
"Is there nothing I can do?" Ryou whispered to the wind.   
  
Ever since he was small, his parents knew that he wasn't meant for fighting or any of the sorts. He might have mastered all the skills needed to fight, but his reluctance to fight and to kill serves as a great weakness in war.   
  
"That's why Father won't let me go with him... because I would be too hesitant to kill the enemy..." Ryou muttered.   
  
Without meaning to, Ryou had wandered towards his favorite place in the middle of the woods. It was a cave overlooking a running river. He has stored plenty of things there, just in case he wanted to stay away from home for a few days. He went into the cave and rested there. Snow had begun to fall once again, so going home was out of the question for a while. Hunger was slowly gaining on him after his long walk. He went to where he stored his food and was surprised to find it nearly empty. He can clearly remember filling it up the last time he was here, which was last week. He also knew for a fact that nobody knew of this place.   
  
"Maybe I accidentally ate it and forgot," Ryou said softly.   
  
He accepted that answer, but the next thing he saw couldn't be explained. He wasn't sure how he missed it, but he missed it all the same. Blood trailed from outside the cave all the way into the deeper depths of cavern. Ryou felt fear building inside him as he decided to investigate it. Maybe it was an animal... Whatever it was, it was hurt and Ryou felt that it was his duties to heal it back to health.   
  
"Hello?" Ryou asked.   
  
Ryou walked in further and was glad that somehow light still reached so far into the cave. Ryou froze in his spot as he saw what he was looking for. It definitely wasn't an animal, that's for sure. It was a human and it looked like it was sleeping. Ryou slowly walked up to it, careful as to not wake it up. Kneeling beside the wounded stranger that had stumbled into his cave, he tenderly checked to see where the wounds were. Ryou winced as he saw couple of sword slashes run across his chest and his back. Ryou bit his lower lip as he hurriedly went to where he stored all the bandages and whatnots. He went out of the cave and down towards the river. He scooped up a bucket full of water and rushed back to the cave.   
  
"I hope I know what I'm doing."   
  
Ryou plunged a cloth into the bucket and shivered as the icy cold water due to winter, surrounded his hand. He brought it back up quickly and wringed it so it was still slightly damp. He removed the strangers bloody shirt and carefully wiped away all the dry blood, cautious as to not put too much pressure on the wounds. After doing so, he applied some medicine on the wounds so that it will heal better. Ryou smiled as he remembered how much he had enjoyed things like these more than learning how to fight. It definitely proves much more helpful in this situation than wielding a sword ever will. To complete it all, he wrapped the stranger's chest in bandages and silently noted to bring more things next time. Settling back, he admired the work he was done on the stranger's injuries.   
  
"A job well done, if I may say so myself."   
  
All the while he was busy with healing the stranger's chest, he didn't notice his features. When Ryou finally looked, he was quite surprised to see that the stranger looked remarkably like. him. Ryou sat in shock at the uncanny resemblance. Could he be his twin? Ryou shook his head. No, if he ever had a twin, he would remember... wouldn't he? He was snapped out of his thoughts as the stranger shook violently from the cold. Ryou dug into his things once again and covered his look-a-like with a thick blanket.   
  
"At least that will keep him warm."   
  
Ryou walked back to the front of the cave and rested his head against it. He watched the snow fall and felt his eyes droop, slowly concealing his brown eyes. In a matter of minutes, he found himself at peace and without worries and stress over the war, and where dreams became reality.   
  
**_To be continued..._**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_What did you think? I love medieval fics! A Bakura/Ryou one is not different! Although, it would be quite hard to write. Surely, you people figured out who the mysterious stranger is, ne? I would be disappointed with you if you didn't! I had started this fic a month ago or something like that, but I didn't know how to continue. That happens to me quite a lot when writing my fics. Well, hope you liked it and please review!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!_   
  
**~* Starflower Sakura *~**


End file.
